Ciao Bella
by FlyIt
Summary: Aubrey spends some extra time in Spain with her dad so arrived back to the USA at a different time to all the Bellas. But she comes back to her favourite person and the new addition to her life


The clicking sound of high heels echoed through the busy airport terminal, the sound of tannoys and people calling for loved ones echoed around Stacie as she stood there waiting for the passengers of the 15:49 flight from Spain to filter through customs and arrive in the airport lobby. The lullaby mobile singing softly above her infants pram.

These last few weeks without Aubrey had been difficult, although they met up with the Bellas at the reunion Stacie had missed the company of Aubrey after all those years of seeing each other everyday in the Bella house and having Aubrey live only a few blocks away and then seeing Aubrey at the new Bellas performance awoke something inside that she didn't know existed since her college days, and it wasn't just baby Bella.

Stacie was always know to be a flirt during her college days, the amount of times she'd catch Aubrey rolling her eyes at her (mostly successful) attempts to get them free drinks or a better table didn't go unnoticed by the brunette, but after all Aubrey would never protest when that successful flirtation was used on her.

Stacie snapped out of the Aubrey filled daze she had slipped in and looked down at her tiny daughter, Stacie had always known she was destined to be a mother, she had a particular caring streak that made her find the most awkward of introverts and adopt them and feels the need to help them navigate through the world of socialisation, parties and love (this last one was Most commonly discussed with Beca, her best introvert turned slightly less awkward introvert yet) and Stacie knew that this was one thing she knew would be useful in motherhood, building up a tiny persons confidence.

'Sorry I hope you don't mind me bothering you but your daughter is absolutely adorable' Stacie heard a voice behind her say, grabbing her attention from the arrivals gate.

"Thank you, she definitely takes aft-" Stacie turned round to see the familiar Bella scarf knotted around the persons throat standing behind her, well not just any person, Stacie grinned as she spoke.

"Well you know she did come out of your favourite person in the world so she's bound to take after my good looks and height"

"As long as she doesn't take after your college motto" Aubrey chuckled as she felt a hand shove her in the shoulder

"Hey! Just because you're back now doesn't mean I can't give you the silent treatment" Stacie warned as she wrapped her arms round Aubrey's waist and felt the familiar weight of Aubrey's arms wrapping round her shoulders and squeezing ever so gently, they've been in this position a few times over the past 8 months. Comforting her when she found out she was pregnant, they sat there with her on the kitchen floor when Stacie's hormones were all out of balance and she cried because she couldn't open the lid of her yoghurt and they rubbed her back when she had her short but intense burst of morning sickness.

"I think you're forgetting to introduce me to someone Stace"

"Well one of them has gotten bigger but I don't think we can stop referring to them as a pair and just start referring to one" Stacie said as she looked down and grabbed her boobs and winked at Aubrey "and I don't really think you need to be introduced, I think you're quite acquainted with them don't you think"

"I'm going to ignore that comment so that you learn to not say those things in front of your daughter" Aubrey said as she moved passed the exasperated brunette to make a fuss of the tiny tot peacefully sleeping beside her as she felt Stacie's gaze watch her

"Ciao Bella" Aubrey cooed as she said hello too and made a fuss over the babysit the first time, she had of course known that Stacie was expecting before all of the Bellas, they had remained rather close and saw each other when they could, but Stacie has relied on Aubrey more over the last few months and it had almost been like they were back at the Bella house together.

"You see Bella you have your mummy to look after you, but I have to look after your mummy sometimes because she can be a bit silly sometimes and she needs help with that" Stacie rolled her eyes as she pushed the pram to the airport exit to take Aubrey and her daughter home

"I'm not that bad!" Stacie protested, but it fell on deaf ears

"Oh yeah are we just forgetting the situation that left you with a 2 month old baby" Aubrey mocked, of course she would support Stacie no matter what her decision was, her and Stacie had joked about her promiscuous ways before, but maybe there was something to stop that.

"And anyway you wouldn't give me the silent treatment for long" Aubrey jested as she put her suitcase in the boot of Stacie's car as she struggled to get the baby seat in the back of the car

"And why's that?" Stacie replied as she flicked her head up from clicking baby Bella's seatbelt into place to look at Aubrey as she got in the car

"Because then we couldn't have sex until you stopped being moody with me" Aubrey winked at Stacie as she got in the car, ready to go home with Stacie and Bella.


End file.
